Wedding for Two
by changeofheart505
Summary: A sort of sidestory to Kittens Gx! It takes place during Marik and Ryou's wedding. But things start to go wrong when Ryou goes missing, someone new appears, and someone old returns. Enjoy this story called "Wedding for Two." Genderbending, yaoi and violance. Rating gone up to M.
1. Chapter 1

Wedding for Two

**Kura: Wow.**

**Sakura: What?**

**Kura: How many people remember Kitten Gx?**

**Everyone in Kittens Gx: *raise their hands. Some actually grumble or glare.***

**Kura: Hmph!**

**Sakura: Anyways, we mentioned a wedding. Just one problem, we don't know where to have it happen.**

**Kura:We were thinking Hawaii or Egypt. Tell us which you would prefer! Enjoy the beginning of Wedding for Two!**

Chapter 1: Reunion

It's been a year since the chemistry incident in Duel Academy. Jaden and Jesse were among the first to arrive. Jaden smiled as she felt the gentle breeze of the ocean. She had changed over the summer. Her hair had grown to her shoulders, her breasts had gotten a bit bigger. She looked a lot more like a girl than boy now. She was wearing her new Slifer red uniform, which consisted of short black shorts, a red sleeveless shirt, black fingerless gloves, black stockings and her boots. Jesse stayed pretty much the same, he was just an uncle to twins Josephine and Richard, who were born about two months before he and Jaden returned to DA.

"Isn't this wonderful Jesse?"Jaden asked, and Jesse nodded as he waved to Alexis and Chazz. The couple walked over to them. Nothing much had happened to them, except for Jennifer, who had left her husband and now lived with Chazz and Alexis. She had also gotten a job at the Academy as a music teacher.

"Hey guys,"Jesse said. Jaden gave the same greeting before spotting Syrus, Zane, Aster and Jim. Aster had kept her surname of Phoenix, since it connected her to her family. But she now lived with the Truesdales and she had also changed. She had decided to leave the proleagues in order to finish her education at DA and was allowed to stay at the Slifer dorms. Her silver hair now fell to the middle of her back, just above the bottom of her rib cage. She also began to wear a pale blue dress with dark blue flats. Her breasts were about the same size as Jaden's.

"ASTER! JIM! ZANE! SYRUS!" Jaden waved them over. There was only one more thing that she, Aster, Jesse and Chazz had kept from their days as felines, the medallions of their collars. They had been turnedinto chokers for the girls and necklaces for the boys. Their reunion, however, was cut short when they were called into Sheppard's office...

**Kura: What do you think so far?**

**Sakura: See you next time**

**Kura: Review! They make me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding for Two

Kura: It's been decided that the wedding will take place in Egypt. Thank you animegal999!

S akura: Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Invitation

Everyone looked at the letters before them. They then looked at Sheppard, who smiled and nodded.

"You're all excused to go to the wedding, as long as someone goes with you to look over you," he said. Jaden couldn't help but squeal. Why? Here's why...

You have officially been invited to the wedding of Marik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura.

When: November 12 What time: 1:30 p.m.

Where: A palace in Egypt. You will b e escorted there the minute you arrive to Egypt. Thank you and see you at the wedding!

Yeah, they were going to Egypt!

'I should begin to pack!' Jaden thought as she ran off. Everyone looked at her for a moment. They then laughed as they also went to pack.

WITH JESSE AND JADEN

Jesse smiled as he watched Jaden pack, unpack and pack again. It seems like she couldn't wait for the wedding.

"Can you believe it? We're going to Egypt!" She said. Jesse chuckled and nodded as he zipped his case close. He walked over to Jaden and planted a kiss on her cheek, "I'm happy to spend it with you love."

WITH CHAZZ, ALEXIS AND JENNIFER

Chazz looked at his mother, who was the only one in his family who actually DID care for him. He was shocked to hear she would escort them to Egypt. Not that he minded, but she did walk in on him and Alexis in a full on make-out session. "I'm glad you're both happy," she teased, "but no funny business in Egypt you two!" The two teens laughed and Jennifet soon joined them, "okay, we should pack..." finally calming down, they began to pack.

WITH JIM, ASTER, SYRUS AND ZANE Zane glared at Jim as he continued to kiss Aster's forehead. At the same time, he was packing a few things for Shirley. The crocodile actually to a liking to his new girlfriend, and Zane was beciming the protective older brother he should be. Aster and Syrus shared a small laugh. At least this trip wouldn't be dull...

Kura: Short chapters for now,they might get longer.

Sakura: We hope you're enjoying this.

Kura: Next chapter should be out tomorrow. Jaden?

Jaden: I got it. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Wedding for Two

**Kura: Hey!**

**Sakura: We go to Egypt in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Wedding plans

Ryou and Marik were walking up the steps of the palace of the late Aknankanon*. They decided to have their wedding there.

"This is amazing," Ryou said. Marik smirked he kissed him. The two had gotten together after Atem had gone to rest. They thought Yugi would suffer, but he surprisingly got a girlfriend from Egypt. She hadn't met them yet, but she was a lot like Atem apparently. Actually...

"Hey guys!" Yugi walked up with...

ATEM?!

"This is Atema Yami Aknankanon, my bride," Yugi said. Atema had tri colored hair that fell to the bottom of her back and crimson eyes. Her blond bangs framed her face and she smiled as she shook hands with both males.

"Yugi's told me about you," she said, "how do you feel about a double wedding? We were planning on having our wedding here as well." Marik smiled as Ryou nodded. Atema was wearing a cream-colored dress that reached above her knees. The top hugged her chest nicely and she had flats on. She also had a choker with the eye of Ra on it. Yugi looked around at the familiar palace.

'I wonder if she remembers me?'He thought looking at his turned around and Atema looked at him.

'I wonder if he remembers me,' she wondered. She might have been a boy before, but Ra reincarnated her as a girl. Her father had been reincarnated as well and he became wealthy quickly for what he had from his days as Pharaoh. The two walked over to Ryou and Marik. They walked around, smiling at what they said. Atema stopped for a moment.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"I feel something bad... let's go," she said. The group walked off, not noticing that a man with long blond hair was watching them.

'Hehehe,' he thought, 'so Pharaoh, you came back. As a wimpy girl no less!' He watched Atema as she kissed Yugi. He smirked as he spotted their friends, a blond and an albino.

'So,' he looked at the white-haired boy,'I believe it's time for my plan to commence... Hehehe...hahahaha... ahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Little did the group he was watching know, he was sending his men in...

**Kura: BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD**

**Sakura: How many of you saw that coming?**

**Kura: Yup, I reincarnated Atem as a girl.**

**Sakura: And anyone who guesses who the man is, will get a cookie! And yeah, we're using Aknakanon's palace for the wedding.**

**Yami: YOU MADE ME THE RA DAMN GIRL?!**

**Jaden and Aster: Join the club.**

**Kura:HEY!**

**Bakura:Don't tell me...**

**Sakura: Maybe she did, maybe she didn't.**

**Aster: So, what's gonna happen next?**

**Sakura: Wait to find out. Who's the mysterious man?What's his plan? Who else is going to show up? Find out next time on Wedding for Two!**

**Kura: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Wedding for Two

Kura: Wow,fourth chapter to be written and only 3 reviews... WHERE THE RA DAMN HELL ARE MY LOYAL READERS?!

Sakura: To BTRHenderson31, nope, none of them. It could never be Malik, that would be almost like blaming Marik.

Kura: But nice try. He will be revealed in a few chapters. Think Pyramid of Light.

Chapter 4: Attack and Missing

Atema and Yugi smiled as they leaned in for a kiss. They have been together for about two years. They were just about to kiss when...

KABOOOOM!

They looked at each other in confusion until...

"MARIK!" A frightened voice yelled. It belonged to Ryou. Yugi and Yami quickly ran over to Marik and Ryou's room. When they arrived, they saw a man with a balding head holding Ryou in a headlock and Marik was fighting a well-built man and woman.*

"MARIK! HELP ME!" Ryou cried out as he was forcebly dragged out of the room on to a balcony. Marik knocked out the man on his left and pushed the other one away. He quickly ran to the balcony. He looked around and spotted a helicopter.

'Ryou,' he growled, 'mark my words I will get you back!'

"MARIK!" He turned to face Yugi and Atema. They looked worried.

"They took Ryou," he said as he held up Ryou's wedding ring. It was white gold with a diamond in the center with two emeralds next to it. Atema walked over to him and pulled out a phone.

"Hello, Antonio? I know you're looking for your sister, but we have an emergency. I can only trust you. Thank you." She looked at Marik and Yugi. They looked at her with an 'who-the-hell-is-Antonio?' look. Atema smiled as put her phone away. She then pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her jacket. She cuffed both m en and pulled out a badge. She worked for the Egyptian Army.

"I never go to war, but I help catch wanted people. These two, Yuichi and Hajime*, are some of them. Antonio is my partner, but he's searching for his sister. I feel bad having him come here, but if my hunch is correct, I know who kidnapped Ryou."

SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN

'Sorry sis,' a young man thought, 'but duty calls...'

BACK IN EGYPT

Marik sat down on his bed, Ryou's wedding ring in his hands. He looked at Atema. She worked for the army. But right now, all he wanted was Ryou safe in his arms. Little did he or anyone else know, this was just the beginning...

**Kura: Am I evil or what?**

**Sakura: Just crazy...**

**Kura: HEY!**

**Marik: YOU LET THEM TAKE RYOU?!**

**Sakura: It was the heat of the moment. She loves adding suspense like this. She believes it's what gets her more reviews in these stories. Just look at Kittens Gx. She stopped around chapter... 5 I believe, she came back with chapter 6 when she was in the heat of the moment. And it ended up with the story having 90 reviews.**

**Kura:Yup! So, I do it a lot. Review! And don't worry, Ryou will be safe! And as for the well built man and woman... yeah, I kinda got the idea for the buff woman from TMNT, which I don't own. And the names are random. **


	5. Chapter 5

Wedding for Two

**Kura: 7 reviews! Now that's a bit better! And wow...**

**Sakura: What?**

**Kura: She got it got it right. Tsu got it right... O.O**

**Sakura: That is impressive.**

**Kura: Well, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Arrival

Jaden squealed as the jet landed. She had seen a lot through he window by her seat, but now, now she was too excited to stay still. Jesse laughed as she ran off. He took their bags and followed her quickly. Jennifer smiled as she watched her son and his girlfriend get off the plane with their own bags.

"EVERYONE! PLEASE STAY CLOSE TO ME AT ALL TIMES!" She yelled. Aster, Jim, Zane and Syrus all stayed together. They finally managed to get back together when Jesse dragged Jaden over to them. They looked around and spotted a man holding a sin that read 'DUEL ACADEMY.'

'He looks familiar...' Jaden thought as they walked over. The man was tall and had a bald head except for a pony tail in the back.

"I will escort you to Master Marik's wedding location," he said. Jaden's eyes widened.

"You're Odion!" She said, pointing to the man. Odion chuckled as he nodded.

"And you must be one of the students who became a cat." Jaden blushed as she nodded.

BACK AT THE PALACE

Marik and Yugi looked at Atema. She pulled out her cellphone and showed them a picture of a man long blond hair and a well built body.

"He calls himself Anubis," she said, "he believes he is as strong as the god himself." Marik growled. He just wanted to make him pay for taking Ryou. Atema sighed as she went through more pictures.

"Master Marik! You're guests from the Academy arrived!"Odion called as he entered with said guests. They, however, stopped when they saw the down faces the others in the room had.

"Who died?" Aster asked. Atema walked over and looked at Marik. Turning back to the guests, she sighed.

"Leave. It'll be best if you do," she said, "Ryou Bakura has been kidnapped by someone I believe to be called Anubis." The gang from DA looked shocked.

"WE'RE NOT LEAVING!" Jaden snapped. Atema turned to face her.

"It's too dangerous-"

"FUCK THE DANGER!" Everyone looked at Jaden in shock, "WE'RE GONNA HELP FIND HIM! AND NOTHING WILL STOP US FROM HELPING!" By time Jaden finished, she was panting. Atema looked at them befire she smiled. She liked their determination. And she had to admit, she needed all the help she could get right now...

**Kura: So, we know who kidnapped Ryou.**

**Sakura: Se you next time!**

**Yugi: Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Wedding for Two

**Kura: New chapter! Hooray!**

**Sakura: We meet Antonio today. I can't believe you'd do that!**

**Kura: What?**

**Sakura: Use some of your OCs in this story! I thought you weren't going to use Antonio except for Wake up your Heart and was it Moving on…?**

**Kura: Well, no one actually other than Estrella and maybe some other person reviewed them… kinda sad. But yeah, same guy! Enjoy the chapter!**

Flashbacks

Chapter 6: Family Feud part 1

Atema looked around for any evidence that she could use against Anubis, but she found little to nothing. She walked back over to Marik, who was being held by his brother, and was about to ask him what he saw exactly when she heard a familiar voice.

"ATEMA! I'M HERE, THIS BETTER BE WORTH IT!" A young man with light blond, almost white hair, steel purple eyes and a slight tan walked over, "I WAS LOOKING FOR-" He stopped when he eyed the silver haired girl who resembled a mix of his late parents. While his mother had pale blond hair and emerald eyes, his father had black hair and blue eyes. How his became purple came from his mother's side, since her own mother had purple eyes as well. He walked over in shock…

Aster noticed the young man staring at her. Zane growled as he held her hand, not wanting anything happening. The man got closer and he fell to his knees. What he said shocked everyone…

"Astraia?" He asked. Aster looked shocked, no one outside her circle of friends and family new her full name, not even her fans. Well either that or they didn't remember. She looked at the man, wondering who he was, "Hikari…" Then, it hit her like a tidal wave…

FLASHBACK

"Hikari!" Antonio Phoenix laughed as he chased his two year old sister on the beach. Their parents laughed as they ran around, chasing seagulls and crabs. They were currently in Hawaii, Honolulu to be exact. Antonio was ten years old, eight years older than Aster. He smiled as he walked over to a smoothie bar, not noticing when Aster ran off with other children. When he turned back around…

A FEW MINUTES LATER….

"HIKARI? HIKARI? HIKARI?!" He yelled as he ran all over the beach. "HIKA-" He stopped at the daycare the hotel their family was staying had. Inside a woman was teaching a bunch of kids how to hula. Among them was Aster, who upon seeing her older brother, giggled as she fell to floor on her behind. Antonio thanked the woman for keeping an eye on his sister and he took her away.

"I wonder what would happen if I lost you again…" he wondered, but he ignored the pain in his heart that was created by the very thought. He shrugged the feeling off. Like that was ever going to happen. A few years later, they were separated by their family…

END FLASHBACK

"YOU LOST ME IN HAWAII! WHAT KIND OF AN OLDER BROTHER ARE YOU?!" Aster snapped. Zane and Syrus looked at her, confused. They thought she had no other siblings…

Atema smiled as she walked over to the pair.

"This is Antonio," she said, "and I'm assuming she's your sister? The one you've been searching for all these years?" Antonio nodded, "and what's this about Hawaii?" Antonio and Aster looked at each other.

"Long story short," Aster said, "he lost me in Hawaii."

"DID NOT! YOU RAN OFF!" Antonio growled. Atema laughed as she walked over to him. She quickly explained the situation. She pointed to Marik, explaining how his future husband was kidnapped. She explained how she believed Anubis was behind everything and how they had stop him.

"I understand," Antonio said. Atema nodded as she went to get more things for their investigation. It was then that Antonio noticed Zane's hand on Aster's and he glared at the teal haired boy. Zane glared back and everyone knew a fight was going to happen…

**Kura: Hehehehe….**

**Sakura: Yup, Antonio's Aster's long lost brother!**

**Aster: YOU JUST LOVE ADDING MORE DRAMA TO MY LIFE!**

**Kura: Maybe I do, maybe I don't, you can't tell!**

**Jaden: Will there be a fight?**

**Sakura: Yes, next chapter! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Wedding for Two

**Kura: Chapter 7 is here!**

**Sakura: We said there'd be a fight this chapter, and we've kept our word!**

**Aster: WHY DO YOU LIKE MAKING OUR LIVES, ESPECIALLY MINE, A DRAMA SHOW?!**

**Kura: It's fun! ^_^**

**Sakura: On with the chapter!**

Flashbacks

Chapter 7: Family Feud part 2

Antonio and Zane glared daggers at each other, both wondering the same thing…

'What does he want with Aster?'

"Who are you?" Zane asked. Antonio walked up to him, and gently pushing Aster to the side, he responded, "Antonio Phoenix. Who are you?" Aster looked at Syrus and Atema for back up, but they shrugged their shoulders, neither wanting to intervene. Jaden walked over to her silver haired friend and they watched as electricity flew through both males eyes. Zane's teal eyes looked into Antonio's steel purple ones. They were about the same height, with Zane being taller by an inch or two. And then…

SMACK!

Zane pulled back his fist as Antonio's head snapped to the left. Everyone in the room gasped, except for Marik and Odion who had left earlier. Aster was going to put a stop to the oncoming fight, but a look from Atema stopped her. Her eyes said 'I-wouldn't-do-that-if-I-were-you' and she probably meant it. Aster bit her lower lips as Antonio's fist collided with Zane's jaw.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU HIT ME FOR?!" He snapped. Zane growled as he kicked Antonio in the guts.

"SHE'S MY SISTER! UNLIKE YOU," he slammed Antonio into the ground, "I'M ACTUALLY GONNA BE THERE FOR HER!"

'Oh Zane…'Aster just watched on. Antonio made another blow to Zane's head. Everyone watched and someone, that someone being Jaden, was filming the whole thing.

'Hehehe…I just got me some blackmail!' She thought. Aster noticed and shook her head. Jaden noticed and playfully stuck her tongue out at the other. They turned back to the fight at hand. Zane had managed to get Antonio into a headlock, and both were on the floor. Antonio was slamming his elbow into Zane's abdomen. (Kura: Is that what it's called? *checks online* Yeah, it is.) Both of them stayed in this position until Antonio knocked Zane off him. Marik and Odion walked in and just in time to see Antonio slam Zane into a wall.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Marik yelled, "WE'RE HOLDING A WEDDING HERE! TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" Atema chuckled as Antonio jumped off the balcony, landing on the ground below, daring Zane to follow him. Zane jumped as well; glad he had a lot of stamina in his body at the moment. Everyone else went through the door.

OUTSIDE

Zane and Antonio glared more daggers at each other. They held their fists and ran towards each other.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO LEAVE!" Antonio snapped.

"THEN WHY'D YOU LEAVE HER WITH A KILLER?!" Zane snapped back.

"BECAUSE THE MAN OUR MOM WORKED FOR THREATENED TO KILL HER!"

SMACK!

THUD!

Zane looked at Antonio in shock. He left his sister, because someone threatened to kill her?

"Is it… Antonio. Tell me, is that true?" A soft voice asked. Both males turned around to face…

INSIDE

"… then why would he leave me alone?" Aster asked. The others, who had demanded the whole story, just shrugged. Atema looked at her with a long gaze.

'We all lose that someone special,' she thought as they rounded the corner. They were close enough to hear the last few things…

"THEN WHY'D YOU LEAVE HER WITH A KILLER?!" Zane yelled. Syrus and Atticus gulped. They both knew Zane got scary when he was mad. They figured he was talking to Antonio; no one else should be around but them…

"BECAUSE THE MAN WORKED FOR THREATENED TO KILL HER!" Antonio yelled just as Zane's fist made contact with his jaw, sending him flying to the ground a few feet ahead. Aster gasped as she ran forwards. Zane looked at Antonio in shock…

"Is it… Antonio. Tell me, is that true?" Aster asked.

OUTSIDE

Both males who had been fighting turned to face her. They were shocked to see the tears in her eyes. Antonio's gaze softened and Zane backed off just this once. Antonio took Aster into his arms and hugged the now crying girl.

"Yeah, it's true," he said, "the bastard said mom owed him money, truth is, and she never borrowed from him. The man owned a club; mom had a part time job there. She would serve some drinks, but of course the jackass decided to toss his money out. Knowing dad's job, and the fact mom had us, he said she owed him… I believe eighty thousand yen from his club in Japan, where mom worked in the summer, and about two hundred fifty thousand dollars from the States. But then, mom died… and then he just came into our home the minute he heard dad was dead, and you were alone… so I did the only thing I could do…"

FLASHBACK

A now eleven, soon to be twelve, year old Antonio Phoenix glared at the man before him. The man glared back at him. He had one hand hovering above a doorknob, the other holding a regular kitchen knife.

"I WON'T LET YOU DO IT!" Antonio yelled. The man growled and slapped the boy harshly.

"THEN TELL THAT B-"

HONK! HONK! HONK!

HONK! HONK! HONK!

HONK! HONK! HONK!

"OF A MOTHER SHE SHOULD HAVE PAID ME! NOW HER YOUNGEST IS GONNA DIE!" The man yelled. Antonio knew he had insulted his mom, she wasn't the B-word!* Antonio ran after the man when he opened the door. The man muffled his own shout when something hard hit him. He looked around, and spotting Antonio, ran after the boy. Antonio ran all the way to an empty apartment, and hid in a room. Making sure he left the door open, he was happy to see the man walk over to the balcony, were he left his shoe poking out from behind the plant.

'Hopefully what mom said is true…' Antonio thought as the knife in the man's hand flew out of his grip. The man looked at it and spotting Antonio, he now felt frightened.

"I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY! I'LL HAVE MY MEN HUNT YOUR SISTER DOWN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! I SWEAR TO THE GODS THAT LITTLE BI-" He never finished the sentence. The knife flew through him, and he fell from the balcony he was standing on into the pool below…

'I'll make sure they don't harm you Hikari,' Antonio swore, 'but in order to do so…' he picked up his last gift from his mother, a small pistol, which he would only ever use in case of an emergency, 'I have to leave you…' He walked back into his apartment, where he picked up some more of his mother's belongings, and flashed a light at Aster's eyes. It lasted long enough for him to leave… once he was outside, he looked up to the window of his home.

"Please… forgive me," he said, "I never liked the idea of killing… but, they want to hurt you. I promise we'll meet again one day…"

END FLASHBACK

Aster looked at her brother in shock.

"Wait, what was that light?" She asked.

"It erased all your memories of me," Antonio admitted, "our mother was a trained assassin for the Greek government*, and when she died, I took her things, left to go train to take her place. Technically, you should have been the one to go." Aster looked at him in shock. Zane coughed and Antonio looked at him. They both looked at Aster.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little game of 'Family Feud' but that's the reason we need you Antonio," Atema said, "Anubis is very skilled fighter and assassin. We need you to help train these people how to fight. We need all the help we can get…" Antonio nodded as he held out a hand to Zane.

"If she's part of your family Zaney," he said, getting a growl at the nickname, "then so am I." Zane glared at the hand before he sighed and took it. But then…

BLAM!

"That's for running off without a proper goodbye!" Aster snapped. Antonio groaned from his place on the floor. He didn't see that one coming… and neither did his manhood…

**Kura: Wow… I think I made Aster's life more depressing than Chazz's…**

**Sakura: Nah, his is still worse, he almost died remember?**

**Kura: Oh yeah…**

**Antonio: YOU LET ME GET BEATEN UP?! I THOUGHT I WAS ATRAINED-**

**Kura: NOT NOW! **

**Sakura: Well, this was a very specific chapter on Antonio's and Aster's relationship. Like it? Didn't like it? Tell us in a review!**

**Kura: And B-word is obvious… I don't need to tell you what it is… and the censoring at "THEN TELL THAT B-" was just a bunch of cars honking their horns. **

**Sakura: How did an elven year old know what that meant? And does Greece have a government? We have no idea...**

**Kura: Maybe he's smart, or maybe he watches things he shouldn't. And I don't know either. Honestly, I don't… anyways, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Wedding for Two

**Kura: New chapter! ^_^**

**Sakura: Question, did you forget about your first HPxYGO fic?**

**Kura: No… why?**

**Sakura: You last updated that fic on February 2 of this year.**

**Kura: Whaa…?**

**Sakura: Please tell me you didn't suffer writers block?!**

**Kura: No… more like writers flood. I kept getting ideas I had to post! Lucky for us, they were mostly poems or one shots… **

**Sakura: Anyways, we start training today! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Training part 1

Atema and Antonio looked at the group before them. They were young, looked agile, and one had the posture of a soldier. They looked at each other before they nodded. They motioned the group to follow them, although, Antonio made sure to have Aster in his sight at all times. He didn't exactly trust Zane yet. They walked across the desert to what looked like a military training camp.

'Hassleberry must feel at home here,' Jaden thought as she looked at the boy. He was standing tall and proud. He really felt at home at this place. They lined up and Antonio walked back and forth in front of them.

"Here's the situation at hand. We've had a young man kidnapped in under 24 hours. The media hasn't been alerted yet and we wish to keep it that way until we know what and who we're against. We will handle Ryou Bakura's kidnapping as requested by Marik Ishtar. We need to get Ryou back and put a stop to his kidnapper," he paused to look at them, "Anubis. He's a strong opponent and Atema and I refuse to let you help without the proper training. We will train you in agility, weaponry, code and how to manage these," he stepped aside revealing several motor vehicles. Everyone looked at each other. Jaden stepped up as their official leader.

"When do we start?!" She asked. Antonio smiled as he snapped his fingers. Several people walked over with bags.

"Now." They all ran off to the cabins that were tagged on the bags. The girls stuck together and the boys stuck together. They all got dressed and ran back out wearing green t-shirt and camouflage cargo pants. They also wore military boots… actually; the only one who didn't feel awkward about this was Hassleberry. They began with agility. Atema took the girls while Antonio took the boys. They had to learn to be able to get through things quickly. And they started with…

"You're kidding…" Alexis said as she looked down. They had run and jump off a roof. Atema laughed as she spoke into her headset.

"She's coming," she said. The girls looked confused. Who was coming? They got their answer when a woman with reddish-brown eyes walked in. She had white hair and a pale complexion. Everyone looked at her in shock as Atema said, "everyone, meet Bakura Tozouku, my partner at work. She's going to help you out." Bakura smirked as she ran towards the edge of the building. She jumped and the girls watching gasped, except Atema, as she flew through the air and landed on the other building. She then jumped off the building and walked back towards the building. The girls in training looked at each other and gulped. Hopefully the guys were having a better time…

WITH THE GUYS

The guys looked at Antonio in shock. He wanted them to climb up a ten story wall… in under a few minutes.

'IS HE CRAZY?!' They all wondered. Antonio smirked as he ran up to the wall and jumped up so that he was already high up. He then climbed to the top quickly. His time… 3.9 minutes. A new best!

Hassleberry looked at the wall and took a few steps back. Then a few more and a few more. He took a deep breath as Antonio climbed down and ran towards the wall at full speed. He then jumped when the wall close to him and he got pretty high up the wall. He then started to climb… only it got hard when Antonio started to pellet him with hard things like rocks. Hassleberry fell with a yell (Kura: That rhymes, Hehehe…) and groaned when he hit the ground. Antonio looked at him and shook his head.

"Expect the unexpected soldier," he said amusedly, "but nice try." The other guys groaned as they lined up to take their turns, hoping the girls were better off than them…

**Kura: I'll end here. And don't think this is where things start getting good, oh no, this is just the beginning!**

**Bakura: YOU MADE ME A GIRL?!**

**Sakura: Live with it.**

**Aster, Atem/Yami, and Jaden: Join the club.**

**Yami: She turned both of us into girls by using both our names.**

**Atem: *glares at Kura***

**Kura: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN! Anyone see that coming? I was going to use Akefia…**

**Akefia: HEY!**

**Kura: But he'll come in handy later! ^_^**

**Sakura: Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Wedding for Two

**Kura: Hello all!**

**Sakura: Here's the next chapter. And here's a little thing you need to know. Codes. **

Chapter 9: Training part 2, the letter.

After ten rigorous hours of agility training, everyone was tired. The guys and girls had bruises and scratches everywhere. They all were relieved when they were told they had a break. Like it would last long…

'So… tired… must… sleep…. Bed… so… comfy….' Jaden thought as she fell onto her bed. Alexis, Hannah, Blair and Aster, being the other girls there, looked at her. They were all tired and wanted this day to get over. Hannah looked at Blair and smiled. She knew she and a certain Ra yellow were together. They all lie down and let sleep take them away until….

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

They all groaned. So much for rest…

They all walked out and looked at the source of the noise. Antonio smirked as the boys walked over. He saw Aster walk over to the one called Jim and give him a sympathetic pat on the back. He glared at Jim and cleared his throat.

"Seeing as how you are all tired," he said as he looked at the tired looking group before him, "we will move onto codes. Now, what you need to know is-"

"ANTONIO!" Atema cried as she ran over. She held out a letter. Antonio looked at it and then at her. She shrugged as he ripped it open. Here's what it said:

45118 21812019,

9 81225 2085 21525. 96 251521 2311420 8913 21311, 208514 61512121523 2085195 192051619. 22120, 218121 231521124 25 215189147. 1915, 85185'19 25152118 69181920 312215. 9 113 141520 14523, 25520, 9 113 1 297 12020218132091514. 238120 113 9? 1955 914 6181435!

Everyone looked at the letter in confusion. Antonio sighed. He wasn't the best at codes… he was still practicing his skills. He looked at the letter and felt breathing on his neck.

"I know what it says," Aster said. He looked at her in shock. So did everyone else, "think about. If it's a letter, then those numbers are letters…"

"AND THERE ARE 26 NUMBERS IN THE ALPHABET! OOH! CAN I WRITE IT?! PLEASE?! PLEASE?! PLEASE?!" Jaden asked. Antonio laughed as he handed the paper over to her. Jaden quickly took the piece of paper offered to her by Atema and wrote down the following:

A=1

B=2

C=3

D=4

E=5

F=6

G=7

H=8

I=9

J=10

K=11

L=12

M=13

N=14

O=15

P=16

Q=17

R=18

S=19

T=20

U=21

V=22

W=23

X=24

Y=25

Z=26

She sighed as she began to rewrite. Here's what the letter said:

Dear brats,

I have the boy. If you want him back, then follow these steps. But, that would be boring. So, here's your first clue. I am not old, yet, I am a big attraction. What am I? See you in France!

Everyone looked at the letter. See you in France?

**Kura: SO TIRED! Too much thinking on that letter!**

**Sakura: Nice use of code Hikari. Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Wedding for Two

Kura: Hello again, or should I say Bonjour?

Sakura: France? Why France?

Kura: French project, heat of the moment.

Sakura: Ah, well then, enjoy chapter 10!

Chapter 10: A voyage to France

Everyone wonderedwhat it meant. See you in France?

"Jaden," Jesse said, "are you sure that's what it says?" Jaden huffed and nodded. She looked at Aster, who was named the new leader the minute she said she could read the code.

"What?" She asked. Jaden handed her the letter. "I am not old, yet, I am a big attraction," she looked at the others, "see you in France." Syrus snapped his fingers. They all turned to him and he said, "what about the Eiffel Tower?" Atema smiled as she wrote it down. Everyone said an attraction located in France. Here's what they came up with:

The Eiffel Tower

The Arc de Triomphe

Le Sacre Coure

Le Centre Pompidou

Le Louvre

Palace of Versailles

Chateau de Chambord

Palais de Papes

The group wondered if any of these would be the place. Antonio looked the list over and the reread the letter. He looked at the group.

"I say the Eiffel Tower," Blair said. Jaden looked at the list and pulled out a cellphone.

"I'm gonna call Bastion," she said dailing the number of her brainy friend.

RING! RING! RING!

RING! RING! RING!

RING! RING! RI-!

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said. It had a British accent and sounded very familiar. Jaden smiled as she spoke into the phone.

"Hi Bastion! We need your help with something!"

"Alright Jaden what is it?"

"A riddle. I am not old, yet, I am a big attraction. See you in France! Any ideas?"

"What do you have so far?" Jaden listed the places they had, "I can tell you for one, if the place is not old, places like the Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triomphe can be taken off. The only attraction I know of that isn't old would be the Centre Pompidou. Good luck. I'll see you when I'll see you."

"Thanks Bastion. Bye." Jaden looked at Yugi, who had the list and with the help of Atema, was crossing out the options they didn't need. Once they only had the one location, Atema turned to the group and sighed.

"Pack you bags." She looked at Antonio and Bakura, both looked back and they all nodded, "we're going to France!" Everyone ran off to pack. Next stop: Paris, France!

Kura: Few! Done for now.

Sakura: All the places listed really are located in France and the Centre Pompidou was finished in 1978, of we remember correctly, so its not old, but it is a big attraction in France. The other places will be used, you'll see next chapter.

Kura: Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Wedding for Two

**Kura: Bonjour!**

**Sakura: We head off to France this chapter.**

**Kura :That's right, so we hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 11: BONJOUR PARIS!

Atema, Bakura and Antonio all looked at each other. They had just arrived in Paris and had hailed a cab to take them to le Centre Pompidou. Out of all the members of the group, only a few spoke French. Atema, Bakura and Antonio each picked a group to take with them. They were splitting up. The groups were:

Bakura, Jaden, Jesse, Syrus, Blair, and Chazz.

Atema, Yugi, Marik, Zane, Aster, Jennifer, Jim and Shirley.

Antonio, Atticus, Alexis, Ishizu, Hassleberry, Hannah, and Joey Wheeler, who just so happened to be vacationing in Paris.

They split up and quickly searches around.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

Jaden groaned as they walked past the Eiffel Tower. Blair looked at it. Jaden noticed and wondered if she could help. She skipped up to the other girl and said, "I love the Eiffel Tower, I hears it looks pretty at night.*" Blair nodded and they walked back to where they needed to meet the others...

Zane and Aster sighed. Over four hours of searching and nothing! Marik sighed as he sat down.

'I guess he's gone for-' he broke his thought when something hit him, "OW!" Everyone stopped to stare at him. He held a wine bottle in his hands. Inside was a note. Atema's eyes widened.

"CALL THE OTHERS! NOW!" Joey nodded as he spoke into his watch. It was among one of the many gadgets Atema had given out.

"Guys," he said, "we got something."

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

Everyone gathered around at a local café. They looked at the bottle and Marik took the cork off. He let the note slide out and read it, "it's another riddle. But not coded this time. 'You landed in France and in le Centre Pompidou. Now, look for me. Here's your next clue. I am tall and well-known, I am needed for this next sighting. But beware, beware because there's a high chance of lighting.' Who th Ra damn hell wrote this?! A Dr. Seuss impersonator?!" Everyone wondered where they had to go. Alexis snapped her fingers.

"WE HAVE TO GO TO THE EIFFEL TOWER!" Everyone nodded, it fit the description. Their next clue was at Le Tour Eiffel...

**Kura:...**

**Sakura: Hikari, you're awfully quiet.**

**Kura: RATINGSGOINGUPTOMINFEWCHAPTERS!**

**Sakura: The rating's going up to M? Oh boy... Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Wedding for Two

**Kura: S'up people?**

**Sakura: We head tothe Eiffel Tower this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12: From the Eiffel Tower to...

Everyone ran as fast as they could. It took a while, but they finally made it to the Eiffel Tower. It was HUGE up close. They then ran up to the top of the Tower.

'Something is going to happen we get up there...' Atema and Yugi both thought.

"WAIT!" Everyone looked at Syrus, "the riddle mentioned lightning, and..."

"There's a storm coming," Bakura said. She pointed to the darkening clouds and the group ran up as fast as they could. They knew it was stupid, but their riddle was up there. When they FINALLY got up all those steps, they saw a man with black hair and hazel eyes. He smirked as he held up something.

"Who are you?!" Jesse asked. The man smirked as he held the object. It looked like some sort of GPS or PDA.

"That is none of your business, monsieur!" He said in a French accent. His eyes landed on Jaden and trailed all over her body. Jesse glared at him and growled.

'If he even tries, I swear I will-'

"Ah, bonjour ma tres belle mademoiselle," the man said in a flirting tone. Aster, Hannah and Alexis coughed into their hands in order to hide their laughter. Chazz looked at them oddly, as did some of the others.

"Translation?" Syrus asked. Alexis and Aster seemed to be out of it, so was Hannah, but it was Alexis who answered them in the end.

"He just said, 'Ah, hello my very beautiful miss...' and well..." she looked at Jesse, Whose emerald eyes now burned with fury. And then he did something none of them expected. He ran over to the man and punched him straight in the nose. Jaden flushed at the thought of her boyfriend being jealous, but was flattered he punched the guy. Honestly, he was flirting with her and it creeped her out. The man however, took the fist as a challenge and struck a blow at Jesse. Both males glared at each other, once in a while a fist or growl was thrown in. And then, more trouble...

The clouds had darkened to a dark grayish-black. Thunder was heard and when there's thunder...

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Atema yelled when a lightning bolt struck the tip of the power.

"JESSE!" Jaden cried out when she heard both him and the man cry out in agony. Her eyes swelled with tears and she looked at the letter at her feet. She reached down and picked it up, "so you came to the Tower and felt the storm's power. A lost love, shall be returned at the answer to this next riddle, 'from where you stand, out up high, locate me. Am I black or am I white? A sacred love, a love lost in the storm, come to me and your love will be alright. Happy hunting and good luck.' Look hard as you might, but I will make sure the next time we meet, you will all..." That was it. 'We will all what?' She looked at Atticus, who had Jesse in his arms.

"Now where?" He asked. Hannah smiled as she pointed to a palace like building. It was white.

"TO LE SACRE COEUR!"

**Kura: BHUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry, I didn't kill Jesse.**

**Sakura: Next chapter: The Sacred Heart!**

**Kura: Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Wedding for Two

**Kura:...**

**Sakura:Rating's gone up to M.**

**Kura:...**

**Sakura: Now what?**

**Kura: Nothing, I just thought this would stay rated T a bit longer.**

**Sakura: Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: The Sacred Heart!

The group quickly left the Eiffel Tower. The man had been sent to a hospital, but they refused to let Jesse go. If what the riddle said was true, they might get him back. Jaden looked at her lover, afraid to lose him.

'Please be okay!' She thought as they got onto a boat. Antonio then took them to the whte building. He looked back at Jaden, who hadn't left Jesse's side once. He sighed as put the auto pilot on.

"This is more than a simple rescue mission now," he said. Atema nodded. Everyone looked at them in confusion and were going to ask more when they arrived. Atticus took Jesse and Jaden ran over to stand by him. If Ryou was first and now Jesse... who's next?

INSIDE...

Everyone stared in awe. This put the palace from Cinderella to shame! Bakura and Kaiba went to scout the area.

"More like fuck each other..." Atema muttered. Alexis looked at her, but honestly was wondering when Seto Kaiba arrived. Not that she minded, but still, one could get curious.

MEANWHILE...

Jaden groaned as she slammed her fist into a nearby wall. She was hurting and wanted Jesse hold her. She wished Judai were there, he'd tell her everything would be okay and not to worry, but he wasn't there and nothing was okay. It was too much...

"Jesse..." a lone tear fell from her eyes. But the minute it fell, all Jaden saw was a red light...

Everyone had searched le Sacre Coeur, but found nothing. Maybe...

"Where's Jaden?" Blair asked. Everyone noticed the missing Slifer red. They ran off looking for her when they saw the light. Running towards it, they saw a scared Jaden in the middle of a room. The lights spun around until they blasted her.

"JADEN!" They all yelled in shock. When the light faded, Jaden had transformed. She held a staff with a ruby gemstone on the tip, her skirt was a deep crimson and her top barely covered her chest, but it was covered. Around her neck was a ruby heart. Everyone was in awe, mostly because she also had the wings of a cardinal. Aster looked at the letter by her feet and picked it up.

"'With each discovery, a secret will be revealed. You entered the home of the Sacred Heart. Now the next riddle, I am long and wet, but the not the longest. Dangers around every corner, can you survive? What am I?'" She looked at the others. It finally dawned on her, "JADEN HOLDS THE SACRED HEART!" Jaden looked shocked, but maybe... She flew over to Jesse and raised her staff over him. After a moment, he groaned and woke up...

**Kura: Done!**

**Sakura: New twist, nice one hikari. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Wedding for Two

**Kura: Hi everyone!**

**Sakura: So, where are we going?**

**Kura: You'll see. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: To the Amazon River!

Jesse groaned as he opened his eyes. His eyes focused on Jaden's figure.

'Is she dressed like an angle or a fairy?' He wondered.

"Jesse, Jesse baby," Jaden said, "please wake up!"

"Jaden?" Jesse sat up and was tackled by Jaden, "what are you wearing?"

"Not now Jesse," Aster said, "Hassleberry, I think you might know the answer to this. Think back to our game of 20 questions, try to remember what we talked about." Hassleberry looked up, remembering their game. He had asked Aster to help him study...

FLASHBACK

Hassleberry looked at the silver haired girl before her.

"So, can you help?" He asked feeling stupid. He needed help with geography, why they had to take that class was beyond everyone at DA. Aster looked at him. She stepped aside and Hassleberry walked into the room.

"So? Let's get started. I am to teach you the way Sartorius tought me." She turned to Hassleberry with a smile, "20 QUESTIONS!"

"20 Questions?" Hassleberry repeated. Aster nodded and sat down on a futon. Hassleberry sat down in front of her.

"That's right, 20 Questions. It helped me out, so why not give it a go. Okay, I'll start. I am long and wet, but not the longest in the world. What am I?" Hassleberry looked up. He knew this one.

"Long and wet," he said, "a river?" Aster nodded.

"But which one?" Aster asked. Hassleberry thought hard about this. 

"Uh...I know it's not the Nile, that's the longest, so is it... the Amazon River?"

"YES!" Hassleberry smiled and they continued their game...

END FLASHBACK

He looked at her and smiled, "the Amazon River!" Everyone looked at the two. Jesse coughed and Jaden looked at her friends.

'20 Questions helped them out?' Everyone wondered. They shrugged the whole thing off as they ran back to their boat. It took them a while to get back to Paris. From there, they got onto the next plane to South America. Next stop: The Amazon River!

**Kura: That's right! We go to the Amazon River next!**

**Sakura: Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Wedding for Two

**Kura: New chapter, you know, I kinda think this might become another series…**

**Sakura: You aren't even done with Guardians of the Lost World, you're still writing Moving Back.**

**Kura: Which I will finish in the summer, it's among the fics I plan to keep updating this summer.**

**Jaden: How long will we be in the Amazon?**

**Kura: Not long… and I got 30 reviews so far… the majority from Estrella and Tsu, chibiasterphoenix456, WHERE THE RA DAMN HELL ARE MY OTHER LOYAL READERS?! **

**Sakura: Calm down, enjoy the chapter!**

Flashbacks

Chapter 15: Dangers of the Amazon

Everyone tensed as they arrived at South America. They then went on to the Amazon River… where they found a note… with nothing written on it.

"It's another code!" Atema said. She frowned at the bright day light. It would be hard to read the message with the lamp they had just in case this happened. The note was snatched from her and she stared at Jaden, who started to rub it with…. Grape juice? 'What the hell…' she looked at Jaden in confusion. The brunette was back to normal and she was smiling brightly.

"I had to make invisible ink for a science fair project. Remember Sy?" She asked. Syrus nodded…

FLASHBACK!

Jaden groaned as their science teacher for the semester, Professor Eisenstein* gave out their science fair projects. She had been partnered with Syrus…

'Hmm… invisible ink?' Jaden the imagined herself and Syrus sitting on a bench covered by invisible ink and scaring everyone by pretending to be 'ghosts.'*She laughed, thinking she's seen one too many episodes of SpongeBob. She then headed to Syrus's dorm and the two got to work…

Sometime later, they made the ink, but they had to make sure it worked. When they tried the lamp… they realized it had a burnt bulb.

"Now what?!" Syrus whined. Jaden then spilled her juice all over the paper.. revealing the smiley face….

END FLASHBACK

Jaden smiled as they walked up to the boat….

**Kura: Tired, so I'll end here.**

**Sakura: Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Wedding for Two

**Kura: Hey! Here's another chapter for Wedding for Two!**

**Sakura: Enjoy! And this adventure you're about to read is inspired by the game, Temple Run. **

**Jaden: I LOVE THAT GAME!**

**Kura: Me too! ^_^**

Chapter 16: Perils of the River

Everyone slowly got into the boat after reading the message, 'I am long, but not wet. I am deadly, but not venomous. I am covered in a smooth surface and I live in the jungles. What am I?' Everyone quickly identified the creature as a snake. An Anaconda to be precise. They made sure nothing was following them. They had to get to a temple and the only way to get there… was by taking the river. They looked at each other as they pushed off. Everything started off fine. But then… things got pretty bad. The water rapids grew faster and they had to hold to each other so they wouldn't fall out. Then, there were the animals. Some, okay a lot, of them attacked the boat.

"AH! OW! OW!" Jaden and Hannah cried as they were pelted by... kola nuts? Okay, this was just getting weirder and weirder. They finally came up to a temple. They walked over to it, when they heard a rumbling. They looked back… and saw a giant sloth like creature running after them.

"RUN!" Jim cried as he snatched Aster's hand and dragged her to a rope slide. "JUMP!" Aster didn't hesitate when she jumped. But she wished she had gloves. Ra that hurt! She landed on the other side and when Jim and the others landed they ran for their lives. They had to jump over things. But they soon came to a T road.*

"Now what?!" Blair asked. There were 20 of them… 21 if you counted Shirley. Atema quickly told everyone to choose a side. They all did. Ten and ten on each side. They then ran off, hoping they would run into each other later. Everything was going fine again, until they had to split up two more times. Honestly, what else could go wrong? Well… there was one thing that happened.

"Guys!" Jaden said as they all came to a clearing. They noticed the thin and already breaking path they had to run across. They slowly made their way over one by one until…

"JIM!" Hannah yelled as she lost her footing. The path holding her and her cousin up crumbled away and she fell quickly. Jim was soon to follow.

"HANNAH!" Jim cried as he and his cousin fell from the crumbling path. Everyone knew that they wouldn't have been able to reach them in time. It was hopeless unless some miracle happened.

"JIM!" Aster cried out as she closed her eyes and turned away. 'No!' Everyone looked at each other. Were Jim and Hannah Cook… dead?

**Kura: I LOVE THESE CLIFFHANGERS!**

**Sakura: Did we kill Jim and Hannah?**

**Kura: Find out next time on Wedding for Two!**

**SNEAK PEEK AT THE CHAPTER! **

**Hannah and Jim stared at the snake before them. Since when did they talk? They weren't sure whether to answer its question or not.**

**"The last Amazoness?" Hannah said.**

**"The last Amazon?" Jim asked. The Anaconda smiled and led them to a temple where two stones lay. One was an aquamarine and the other an onyx. Jim and Hannah each went up to a stone. Jim to the onyx and Hannah to the aquamarine. They took hold of the stones and screamed in pain…**


	17. Chapter 17

Wedding for Two

**Kura: Hiya everyone!**

**Sakura: We find out if Jim and Hannah lived in this chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 17: The Last Amazon and Amazoness.

"JIM!" Jim heard his name called out a second time.

'Aster...' he immediatly thought. He looked over to Hannah... who was praying to all the Gods she could sighed as they kept falling...

and falling...

and falling...

and...

BLAM!

They fell to their deaths! (Jim and Hannah: WHAT?! Kura: Sike!) Gotcha, they didn't die... just hit a ledge really hard...

'Ow...' both cousins thought as they sat up. Everything seemed fine, they had no broken bones or sprains... until...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Hannah shrieked. Jim looked at her and the Anaconda by her feet. He mentally kicked himself for leavimg Shriley up top. He grabbed a branch, which just so happened to be laying around, and got ready to strike.

"Come with me..." the snake hissed, "you know where you are, right? You are the last Amazoness and Amazon, are you not?" Hannah and Jim stared at the snake before them. Since whwn did they talk? They weren't sure whether to answer its question or not.

"The last Amazoness?" Hannah said.

"The last Amazon?" Jim asked. The Anaconda smiled and led them to a temple where two stones lay. One was an aquamarine and the other an onyx. Jim and Hannah each went up to a stone. Jim to the onyx and Hannah to the aquamarine. They took hold of the stones and screamed in pain. Like what happened to Jaden, lights the color of their stones shone brightly.

"GUYS!" Jaden yelled as she and the others appeared. The light faded, and both Cook cousins had changed. Jim's wrapped up eye was unwrapped, his chest bare. He had a vine whip as a belt, his dark blue jeans slightly ripped. He still had his hat on, and he had bat like wings. Hannah's hakr had darkened, but was the same color. Her clothes had turned into a hide dress with leaves on the edge. She held a vine whip in her hands. Everyone stared and Aster blushed madly. The Anaconda suddenly began to, somehow, stand straight up. It glowed and became a staff. On it, another note.

'The last Amazon and Amazoness. Warriors of the Amazon Jungle, use me wisely when you need.' Everyone looked shocked. Last warriors of the Amazon jungle?

**Kura: You thought I killed them? Admitt it!**

**Jim: It seemed like it did.**

**Kura: Cut me a break. Happy Father's Day in advance! Spread the love!**

**Sakura:... okay... well, review!**

**SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER 18!**

**"What do you mean, catch the sun in the waves?" Jaden asked. Aster and Antonio smiled as they shared a look. The siblings turned to their friends.**

**"We know wherewe have to go next!" Aster said, "'I am warm and sunny. A place for fame and lights to shine. When you come here, catch the sun in the waves,' don't you get it?!" Everyone shook their heads.**

**"We," Antonio said, "are going to..." Everyone looked at him with an 'spit-it-out-already!' look. He and Aster smiled, "CALIFORNIA!"**


	18. Chapter 18

Wedding for Two

**Kura: *singing along with Katy Perry's California Girls*CALIFORNIA GIRLS WE'RE UNFORGETABLE, DAISY DUKES, BIKINIS ON TOP! SUN KISSED SKIN, SO HOT WE'LL MELT YOUR POPSICLE! OH OH OH OHHHHHHH! **

**Sakura: That's right, for those who read our preview of chapter 18; you'll know where we're headed. For those who don't, we're off to California. **

**Kura: *still singing* YOU COULD TRAVEL THE WORLD, BUT NOTHING COMES CLOSE TO THE GOLDEN CO-OAST, ONCE YOU PARTY WITH US, YOU'LL BE FALLING INLOVE, OH OH OH OHHHHHH! **

**Sakura: *chuckles as she watches Kura* Enjoy chapter 18.**

Flashbacks 

_Narrating a flashback_

Chapter 18: Past of the Phoenix part 1

Everyone looked at Jim and Hannah and at the staff… now what? They were in the middle of a temple in the Amazon jungle with the last two warriors from it! They stayed still for a moment as a note fell from the sky… right onto Jim's hat. Jim reached up and took it off. He looked at the note and handed it to Atema. She took it and gave him a look. He ignored it as he began to look for his shirt, ignoring the fact he was making Aster blush madly. He sighed when he found it… burnt. Hannah had the same issue. Atema handed Jim the note back and said, "We just got our next riddle. The words were a bit scrambled, but we managed to rewrite it." Jaden snatched the note. Her eyes widened in confusion. Here's what the note ORIGINALLY SAID.

'I ma a wram adn sunny. A palce for fmae adn lghtis to sihne. Wehn you cmoe hree, ctach teh sun in teh wveas.'*

Everyone looked at the note with a 'what-the-hell' look on their faces. Atema took it and handed them the revised version.

'I am a warm and sunny place. A place for fame and lights to shine. When you come here, catch the sun in the waves.'

Jesse looked at Atema. It was then that Aster and Antonio smiled and began to chatter in Greek… about what, no one knew.

"What do you mean, 'catch the sun in the waves'?" Jaden asked. Aster and Antonio smiled as they shared a look. The two siblings turned to their friends.

"We know where we have to go!" Aster said, "'I am a warm and sunny place. A place for fame and lights to shine. When you come here, catch the sun in the waves,' don't you get it?!" Everyone shook their heads.

"We," Antonio said, "are going to…" Everyone looked at him with a 'spit-it-out-already!' look. He looked at Aster and smiled, "CALIFORNIA!"

"California?!" Everyone asked in shock. The Phoenix siblings nodded. Atema looked at Antonio, her eyes demanding an explanation. He chuckled nervously and looked at his little sister. He obviously knew the reason why they were going, and seeing Aster this happy about returning… well it shocked him.*

'Carmella lives in California… and she knows Carmen runs the orphanage now. I just hope we avoid her…' he thought as he walked up to the Egyptian beauty. Atema looked him in the eye. 'Not only that… HE'S there.'*

"Well?" She asked. Antonio looked at her.

"I'll tell you in private… once we arrive. Truesdale," Zane and Syrus both looked over, "watch Aster along with Cook… and keep an eye on him." Jim frowned. He didn't like the way Antonio had said that, as if he'd hurt Aster. The group walked out of the Amazon, glad to be out of the jungle and go on board a plane to California. Jim and Hannah were back to normal, though the stones now lay around their necks. The plane ride was dull… except for Hassleberry. They were showing the newest Jurassic Park movie… IN 3D! (Echoes) When they arrived, the first thing they did was get a map of Hollywood.

"Do you think I'll see Chris Brown? Or Akon? Or Pitbull? Or J. Lo? Or Taylor Swift?" Jaden asked in a bubbly fashion. Everyone laughed as Jesse wrapped an arm around her waist and asked, "Did you eat any sugar?" They decided to book a hotel and got a fairly nice one at that. They had rich people with them for crying out loud! Why not get a fancy hotel? They split up, girls on one side, boys on the other. Two people per room. Since there were 20 of them, they ordered ten rooms with two beds. After settling in, everyone but the two agents left to explore. Atema looked at Antonio.

"Spill," she said. Antonio sighed as he sat down. He hand a book with him and was fumbling with the lock. When he opened it, he handed it to Atema. It revealed a younger, much younger, version of Antonio and Aster… in Malibu. Atema looked at her comrade, "we used to live here. Well, close to here. We lived in Malibu…"

FLASHBACK!

_It was about the time Aster was three. A year or two after our mother's death. Dad had decided to move to California, where he and mom got married by the beach…_

"Come on," James said to Antonio. The little boy was holding his sister's hand as she stumbled across the sand, "it's not far from here…" 

_He was right, it wasn't far at all. When we got to the place, I was surprised we could OWN such a gigantic beach house…_

"WOW!" Antonio said as he ran over. Aster ran after him, and trip over a branch. She bit her lips and whimpered. Antonio looked back and ran over. He then took her hand and led her to the house…

_We were young back then, and when mom died, I promised to protect her from everything. My favorite thing to do with her was watch the sun rise…_

"COME ON ANTONIO! YOU PROMISED!" Aster cried loudly into her brother's ear. Antonio groaned as he sat up….

**Kura: FIN! End of chapter! As for the misspelling, that was intentional as one of the 'codes' the next one will probably gross you out… hehehehehe… **

**Sakura: So, California is an important part of the Phoenix history in this story.**

**Kura: Review!**

**SNEAK PEAK AT CHAPTER 19!**

**He looked at his sister. Her eyes shone with a bright light that only ever appeared when they did this. He sighed and smiled as he grabbed a blanket. He then helped her get up the Widow's Walk and they sat down close to its balcony. He wrapped the blanket around them and pulled his sister in for a hug.**

**"Antonio?" Aster asked. **

**"Hmmm? What?" He asked, slightly sleepy as the sun began to rise.**

**"Have you ever noticed," the child said, "that the waves catch the sun's light when it rises?"**


	19. Chapter 19

Wedding for Two

**Kura: Hey! Oh, this story is set in the year 2021.**

**Sakura: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 19: Past of the Phoenix part 2

Flashback

_Narrating a flashback_

_Files _

FLASHBACK CONTINUES!

He looked at his sister. Her eyes shone with a bright light that only ever appeared when they did this. He sighed and smiled as he grabbed a blanket. He then helped her get up the Widow's Walk and they sat down close to its balcony. He wrapped the blanket around them and pulled his sister in for a hug.

"Antonio?" Aster asked. 

"Hmmm? What?" He asked, slightly sleepy as the sun began to rise.

"Have you ever noticed," the child said, "that the waves catch the sun's light when it rises?" _I was shocked that she'd ask that. I mean, it was… something from a story our mom used to tell us. The fact she remembered, was shocking. Anyways, that one day, we decided to head down to the beach…_

"ANTONIO! ANTONIO! LOOK!" Aster picked up a silvery blue moonstone. Antonio watched as she lifted up and down, catching the sun in it every time. _I smiled until I noticed the waves getting larger. They then just rushed towards her and I had to force her away from the stones. She looked so scared, I was glad that the stones were washed away…_

END FLASHBACK!

"I wasn't so sure, but look at it this way. Jaden and the Sacred Heart, Jim and Hannah are the Last Warriors of the Amazon. Don't you get it?! This all just some game so Anubis-"

"Can determine everyone's gifts. If he controls them…" Atema said.

"It'll be the end of the world as we know it," Bakura added from the window. The two agents looked at her as she chuckled and lowered her body so she'd "disappear." Atema and Antonio shared a look and looked over Jaden's, Jim's and Hannah's history. Here's what they got.

_JADEN YUKI_

_Age: 17_

_Birthday: March 21, 2004_

_Allergies: None_

_Height: 5ft 6.5  
Weight: 180 pounds_

_Eye color: Dark brown_

_Hair color: Caramel brown on top, chocolate brown on the bottom_

_Skin tone: peachy_

_Family: Mr. Yuki, Mrs. Yuki, and Judai Yuki._

_Jaden Yuki is a gifted duelist with the ability to see and talk to "Duel Monster" spirits. At a young age, she entered a contest held by Kaibacorp and submitted the winning entry, Neos. She also sent her best and favorite card, Yubel, feeling something off about the card and hoping it would do something to make things better. Jaden lost her grandmother at the age of seven, but before she passed on, she gave Jaden a ruby heart, telling her to "look at it as a reminder of sacrifice. As a reminder of love. As a way to remember me… and how you were always sacred to my heart." A few weeks later, the heart was stolen and is believed to be lost somewhere at sea._

Atema and Antonio looked at each other, and then they turned back to the files.

_JIM COOK_

_Age: 18_

_Birthday: June 27, 2004_

_Allergies: None_

_Height: 6ft .5  
Weight: 189 pounds_

_Eye color: Blue_

_Hair color: Dark brown_

_Skin tone: Lightly tanned_

_Family: Mr. Cook, Mrs. Cook, Hannah Cook (cousin)_

_Jim Cook is a duelist from Australia who dedicates his time to finding fossils and setting off traps from poachers. His best friend is a crocodile by the name of Shirley. He and his cousin Hannah have a love for animals, and at a young age, both dedicated to help any creatures they find. On the way, Jim learned to duel and is exceptionally good in the field of archeology._

_HANNAH COOK_

_Age: 20_

_Birthday: September 5, 2001_

_Allergies: None_

_Height: 5ft 4  
Weight: 175 pounds_

_Eye color: Teal_

_Hair color: Brown_

_Skin tone: Tanned_

_Family: Mr. Cook, Mrs. Cook, Jim Cook (cousin)_

_Hannah Cook, age 20, is famous for traveling around the world in her fight to help save rare and almost extinct animals. She has developed a love for them since childhood. Though, she isn't a duelist, she has been invited to several events in order to spread word about her causes. Her cousin, Jim Cook, also has a love for animals and has a friend crocodile. Both Cook cousins have visited the Amazon jungle, where they say they saw two stones and felt they were calling out to them. Jim saw an onyx and Hannah saw an aquamarine._

Atema stood up and began to pace. She looked at Antonio with wide eyes. "I know what it all means. The gemstones, the incidents, don't you see?!" Antonio nodded.

"The gemstones unlock the gifts we have…" he said. Atema nodded as she pulled out her cellphone….

**Kura: Review!**

**Sakura: Yup, they're getting these gemstones for a reason! **

**SNEAK PEEK AT CHAPTER 20!**

**"You mean…" Jesse said. Everyone looked confused. They had no idea. But it all made sense! Jaden and the Sacred Heart, Hannah the last Amazoness and the aquamarine and Jim the last Amazon and the onyx. It all made sense now, but the question is, which one of them is next?**

**Kura: And one more treat!**

**SNEAK PEEK AT JESSE**

**"My name's Jesse," Jesse said looking at the little girl before her. She had silver hair and blue eyes.**

**"I'm Aster," she said as she walked up to a doorman, "hey Jaden!" Jaden smiled as he tipped his head to her and handed her and Jesse an apple. Aster dragged Jesse up to her penthouse. Jesse's jaw dropped when she saw a bunch of kids fighting.**

**"ALEXIS! ATTICUS! PLEASE, CAN'T WE JUST-"**

**SMACK!**

**A pillow had hit the boy who had been talking.**

**"Oh," he said, "bring. It. On!" He then jumped in and joined in the fight…**

**Sakura: That was from our newest fic, JESSE, which may come out this summer or next year. Depends on what you think. And yes, it's based of Disney's JESSIE, so JESSE. Get it? Jesse's a girl in this, kind of opposite from this and Kittens Gx.**

**Kura: Yup! The roles switched for Jesse and Jaden, Jesse will be the girl and Jaden the guy! Review and tell us what you think of JESSE!**


End file.
